in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
JJR:Nitro Mania
To start off the very first episode of Jelo's Jammin' Reviews, I decided to review a story requested by the amazing . The story is called "Nitro Mania", written by Pea himself, Redfork, and me. In the story, Eitbit has been attacked by an unknown someone, and Starcade accuses the Locked Room Gang of destroying her hometown. Fueled with anger, Starcade and her team, the Retro Rebels (full of Nitrome characters save for 'Cade herself), decide to retaliate and attack Echo Creek. And now, the gang has to get to the bottom of this mystery while defending their hometown from what would appear to be a case of Pixels 2.0. Now that I've summarized the plot, it's time to delve into it and make fun of some moments in the story while maybe pointing out some errors in the way. So sit back, grab your controllers, and let's-a go! Also, spoilers ahead. If you haven't read Nitro Mania, it's best to jump back to World 1-1 and read it. Hey look, it's Kirbot! No wait, 'THAT'S 'Kirbot. (Oh, and P.S. I know "Kirbot" is actually called the Robobot Armor, I just like making puns.) Okay. So, the story starts with the Nitrome Boss, then unknown, floating above Eitbit ready to attack. After a few moments, the Boss then crashes down and sends an army of mini robots to attack the pixel paradise. Reminds me of somepony... Anyway! A fight between the Eitbitizen heroes and the Boss ensues, with the Boss ultimately winning in the end, likely spelling doom for Eitbit, and soon to a lesser extent, the Gang. Then, he goes out calling for someone... who could it possibly be? Nobody knows until later in the story. Grammar mistake: you left an "are". Let's move on. We then cut to Starcade and Kyoji, who are busy taking down Re-Peat Boss and his ridiculous-looking mech; the fight ending with RPB defeated. Starcade and Kyoji then take a selfie for- I dunno, Instagram, Facebook or Twitter, then decide to part ways, unaware of whatever just happened back at Eitbit. And this is where crap starts going down. Starcade's expression suddenly changes when she finds out her friends have been beaten up, her hometown is reduced to nothing but 64-bits of rubble, and found evidence points to...the Locked Room Gang?! What? That's not possible! This note is fake. Really fake. Heck, tell Snopes, and they'll confirm it's fake. At this point, Starcade loses it, and decides to reassemble her old team, the Retro Rebels, in order to cancel Star vs. the Forces of Evil S4 by wrecking Echo Creek. After that, Star and Marco will have no choice but to star in Steven Universe instead. I was just kidding at the cancel-SvtFoE-S4 part. Marco's right. The last time Star had a sugar rush, she almost became a fugitive! It wasn't pretty. Hold up. What if...the gang actually did attack Eitbit, then cleared their memories? *GASP* CONSPIRACY CONFIRMED!!!!!!!111!!!! GET THE TINFOIL HATS! Lol jk, I was just fooling around. Holy guacamole! That's the first time we've seen Ice Cold Waters, which is the Ice Ninja + Water Ninjas combo attack. The ninja combo attacks are admittedly pretty OP, but I've now made it so that the combo attacks need a ton of energy, and both ninjas who do a combo get pretty tired instantly. For a minute there, I thought she edited the photos to put Starcade in them I guess that explains SVT's absence since Haw-Haw Land. Oh, wait a minute, it's because he's a minor character. Whoops! They're animals, Emma. Of course they'd eat anything, no matter what. The long-awaited crossover between Shoop da Whoop and Garfield. Kentucky Fried Owl. (But seriously, don't eat owls. It's gross.) And yet we still can't find out how in the world can Luigi float with just 3 balloons. Seriously, it's odd-to-see! Hot Air, just because it's merely balloons doesn't mean you can just steal them! What if I took your balloon and used that as an excuse? I wanted to add a drawing of Hot Air in a monkey-shaped hot air balloon, but I gotta do this review before my processor overheats and literally catches fire. That was unexpected. K.O.!'' Those are technically Marco's pair of dimensional scissors. I gotta be honest with you, you guys also don't have any battle spirit neither. Hey Galaximus! I found your long-lost pet! He hisses like a snake; exactly like you do! Jelo's Evil Side: ''Starcade honestly deserves that. She messed with the gang, now she must die. Go Red Fork! Come on, crush her into pixels! Jelo's Good Side: This is cruel! Stop it, Red Fork! She doesn't deserve this! Please, I know in your heart you're a good person! Reminds me of a line Milo said in Ponies vs. Inklings. It's Kirbot again– nvm. Rebecca's right. Heck, your shadow even weighs 42 pounds! When I was editing, I thought Pink Angel referred to CypherDen (who's a girl btw), so I changed it to she. Turns out Pink Angel was referring to Viking, so I had to clarify it to avoid confusion. I can just imagine Bonk Choy as Luan, Green Shadow as Marco, and Jelo as...uhh...Jelo. I can imagine a game show titled "33 vs. 128". Yeah, except gravity is rotated 90° clockwise. Definitely like walking on the floor! And ever! And ever!'' The long-awaited sequel to Boss Barrage. Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started– Were you looking for this? Also, don't download this song! The record store's where you belong! Go and buy the CD, like you kn- Oh wait, LazyTown doesn't have a soundtrack CD. Someone from another universe just sent you a voicemail. Note to self: Code the Computer so that it understands Angrish. Hey, I can't argue with winging-it attack strategies for three reasons: 1) It's always worked for the Gang, 2) it's technically a strategy, and 3) this is IaLR, not Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. Hot Air technically did the final hit, so... Your over-enthusiasm reminds me of all the other villains in IaLR: they're confident they'll win, but they end up losing in the end. This will be useful some time. Wow, she's persistent. That's not how the world works. You're just saying your machine's a bit improved than Gary's, not powerful. Oh shoot, we're doomed. Also, another voicemail came from the same dimension as the previous one. 'Final Level Complete!' The Nitrome Towers are down, the Nitromians are free, and the gang's made it out safely...save for Jenny's group, who stayed at Royal Woods preparing for the time when Luan will become a villain. Cut to Echo Creek; Starcade and the Retro Rebels feel ashamed for their actions, and Starcade was even about to resign! But, the gang forgives her. Then, this happens. It's the moment everyone's (probably) been waiting for! WOOHOO! KYOCADE KISS IS CANON!!!! * 'Milo: '''I can't believe it! My shipping predictions came true! * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Guess Akashyoji just sunk. The story ends with the forgiven Retro Rebels now joining the gang, and the whole gang repairing the damage in Echo Creek, as well as the Nitromians and the Retro Rebels rebuilding Nitrome back to its former glory. ''*Tom Kenny PPG narrator voice* And once again, the day is saved, thanks to...the Powerpuff Girls! Err...the Locked Room Gang! This was a pretty great story to read, with no flaws I could find. Either that, or I'm absolutely terrible at reviewing stories (though you gotta excuse me, this is the first time I'm doing one of these things). The action scenes were great, but to me they get kinda boring with every passing action scene, and I'm seeing less storytelling than there is action. On the other hand, we get new additions to the ever-expanding cast of IaLR, we had some character development with another Kyocade moment, and the Gang gets new allies. We've also explored some backstory about these new characters. In conclusion, I think Nitro Mania is a pretty great story, although I gotta admit it needs more "story". Other than that, it's decent. Category:Jelo's Jammin' Reviews